The Bond of Two Sisters
by NinjaChipmunk
Summary: Arthur Hellsing had fathered another daughter, but this one was born out of wedlock and hidden from his family in England. After the death of her mother, Mirabelle Anders is brought into a world that she knows little about and must be ready to face whatever her new life throws at her. She just didn't expect the pet vampire that lived in the basement to call her 'Little Mistress'.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! So here's the story. I was drinking some eggnog on Christmas with a cat in my lap and I was trying to come up with the next chapter for my Naruto story. But alas, a plot bunny had been born when my eye traveled over to my bookshelf and saw my Hellsing collection.**

 **So just to get this out of my head, here is a little something I call 'Sisters Bond'. (I'll probably change the title if people want me to continue. I just came up with it.)**

* * *

 **I** **DO NOT** **OWN HELLSING. I** **DO** **OWN MY OCS.**

* * *

It was impossible.

Integra Hellsing stared at the slip of paper with disbelief and a tinged of rage. An old ratty letter laid out on her desk, a slightly faded photograph and an official slip of paper sitting next to it. In the photograph was a disheveled comely brunette with brown eyes. Her red lips were parted into a slight smile as she gazed at the camera. But it was the baby in her arms that Integra stared at. Wispy pale blonde hair barely covered the large head of the newborn wrapped in pink. The little girl slept peacefully in her mother's arms, tiny hands clenched up against her chest.

"It's not possible. He would never-" She snarled, the grip she had on her cigar tightening to the point of breaking it.

"The letter and birth certificate seem to disagree, my lady," Walter said calmly from her side. He watched his mistress carefully, noting the glare she was giving the lovely woman in the photo. "It appears your father did have… well, _indulged_ himself while his time in the States several years ago. I doubt the lady knew who he really was and the child was most likely the results of a brief affair."

"Nonsense," Integra snapped at him. "My father wasn't foolish enough to let such lowly desires get to him. He could never betray my mother's memory in such a way."

Walter frowned at her but continued. "According to the birth certificate, Mirabelle Anders was born to Stephanie Anders on March 16, 1982. Although hospital records say she was born prematurely, she was deemed a clean bill of health. Fast-forward 16 years, Stephanie Anders fell ill and passed a year later. Mirabelle was sent to a foster home and attends a local school. However, Ms. Stephanie's lawyer found this letter she had written to your father but never sent. This lead to checking the birth certificate, and the lawyer felt it was right to inform any surviving relatives about Miss Mirabelle and her current status."

"And I am the only one," Integra muttered, lifting her cigar to her mouth and taking a deep inhale. Blowing out the smoke, she turned to Walter. "Do they expect me to take custody?"

"As they have not informed Miss Mirabelle of having a half sister, if you have no desire to adopt her, then she will remain with her foster family without knowing of your existence."

Entwining her fingers together and pressing lips against the glove, Integra leaned heavily on her elbows as she stared at the photo. The woman looked rather happy as she held her child, Mirabelle. Integra hadn't gotten the chance to meet her mother, the woman dying shortly after childbirth. One could say she was almost jealous of her newly discovered half sister. She had the chance of having a mother, no pressure of being head of an organization and ever having to deal with an ancient vampire at the tender age of 13.

Integra chewed her lip, her eyes not leaving the photo. A sister. Technically a half sister, but a sister all the same.

"Well, well, well. It seems the great Arthur Hellsing falls prey to the lustful desires of man," a deep voice purred from the shadows. Both the master and butler turned to see a long booted leg step out from the darkness, a tall lanky body following. Dressed in a charcoal suit and leather-riding boots, the vampire's thick red frock over coat swirled around him, red cravat fluttering around his neck. His wide floppy fedora was missing, as well his goggles. Vibrant red eyes glowed as his lips pulled back into a wicked grin.

"Little mistress, hm? Born out of wedlock no less," Alucard smirked, striding towards Integra and Walter. Reaching out, he picked the picture. "What to do, what to do? An illegitimate child created from a father who comes from a line of vampire hunters. My, what scorn she would receive if she were to come here. The love child of the Hellsing family."

The Head of the organization rolled her eyes. "I do not need your input about the situation, Alucard,"she told her servant, taking another inhale of her cigar. "Where is the Police Girl?" She asked, turning the topic of the conversation around.

At the mention of his own servant, the master vampire rolled his red orbs. "In her room. The Police Girl has been refusing blood and is becoming weak. It is rather a waste of my time waiting for her to accept what she has become."

"Hn."

"Sir Integra," Walter interrupted. "I know you are rather displeased with the news of Miss Anders but you must decide on whether or not you will become her guardian."

The 22 year-old woman turned her attention back to the photo, her lips pursed as she stared intently. The result of her father's falling into temptation.

Mirabelle Anders….

* * *

" _You have a sister?"_

" _Wow. Always wanted a sister."_

" _A sister. In England. Think she knows Tom Hiddleston?"_

" _How would her sister know Tom Hiddleston?"_

" _Well, technically she has a half sister, Kay."_

" _Hush Annie. Belle?"_

 _The seventeen-year-old blonde looked from the piano to 5 girls that stared at her expectantly. She shifted her weight uncomfortably. "Well, that's what Mom's lawyer says."_

 _Mirabelle, fondly known as Belle, was a pretty girl. Lightly tanned skin, silky pale blonde wavy hair brushed mid back, blue eyes framed by long dark lashes, a pert nose, and soft pink lips. Every since she was little, she had been told that she favored her father in looks by her mother._

 _She hated it._

 _Her 'father' was a businessman from England who had a night of fun with her mother and then left, leaving only his name and a new life growing inside in unsuspecting Stephanie. She never saw him again._

 _Her five friends crowded around the expectantly, waiting for a response. All six girls were gathered in the music room for practice, the rest of the club away for the break. Chloe Martin, Jessica Wilson, Hope Masterson, Annie Smith, and Kayla May were her best friends and loved singing and dancing, just as much as her._

" _You don't sound too sure about that, Belle," Hope said gently, curling a brunette curl around her index finger. Warm hazel eyes watched the blonde with concern._

 _Belle looked down at her hands, running the tips of her fingers along the ivory keys. "She wants me to come live in England," she said quietly. "So I'd be leaving all of this behind. You guys, the club…. everything."_

 _Chloe walked around the piano and sat down with her, wrapping her arm around Belle's shoulder. "Well, we could always visit."_

" _If we can convince our parents to go visit another country," Kayla added, pushing her black curls out of her face._

" _I'm sure we can think of something to get them let us go," Annie chimed in. "And if they don't we can always make a break for it."_

 _Belle gave the red hair an exasperated look. "You are not running to England to visit me," She scolded._

 _Jessica reached over and took one of Belle's hands. "Don't you worry, Belle. We'll figure something out."_

* * *

That was two days ago. A day since she had said goodbye to her friends.

Belle stared out the window of the plane sadly.

A private plane.

Apparently her half-sister is rich enough to have her own plane. Great. Shifting her weight in the white leather seat, Belle clasped her hands together nervously.

"Excuse me miss," a flight attendant approached her seat. "We'll be landing in a few minutes."

"Oh thank you," Belle said, giving her a weak smile before looking out the window again. A sister. What did she look like? Did she hate her? Would she accept her with welcoming arms? What if her father was there? What if he had been married when he met Belle's mother? Good lord what if he was still married? What would the wife think? Belle slouched deeper into her seat at every thought, butterflies darting around her stomach. She ached for her mom, wanting to see her at the piano and hear her singing. She wanted to walk into their old apartment and smell Mom's delicious chocolate chip cookies with milk that she had dyed blue with food coloring.

She wanted Mom back.

A sudden ding brought her out of her thoughts as the flight attendant's voice come over the PA, announcing to put on her seatbelt as they prepared to land.

Belle let out a shakey exhale, trying to gather her wits about her the plane began to land in England. Her eyes flew open in horror.

She forgot to mention that she had brought her pet chinchilla Kiwi with her.

* * *

 **Tell me what you all think! Hate it? Love it? Want me to forget this story and get on with my Naruto one? Review!**

 **HAPPY HOLIDAYS EVERYONE!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry it took so long to start writing again! This is my first Hellsing fic so I hope I'm not making anyone except my OC too oc like.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **I** **DO NOT** **OWN HELLSING. I** **DO** **OWN MY OCS.**

* * *

Kiwi chittered from her plastic carrier, her fuzzy tail twitching as she clutched at the door of the carrier with her tiny paws. Cooing softly at her pet, Belle gently tickled her nose before leaning back in the leather seats of the fancy car. Glancing at the back of the head of the driver, the teen shifted her weight uncomfortably while glancing out the window.

When she exited into the airport, Belle looked around the hordes of people and wondered what she was suppose look for. Pulling her dark purple suitcase behind her, two of her bags slung over her shoulder, and Kiwi's carrier in hand, she walked towards the doors until a deep British voice called her name. Immediately, she whipped around and nearly let out an 'eep' at the man who called her name.

He was tall man, greying black hair slicked back into a low ponytail. Wearing a monocle, his dangerous sharp grey eyes observed her from head to toe, making the young woman flinch. He was sharply dressed in a black suit and tie

"Hello Miss Anders," The man said with a bow, his left hand resting over his heart. "My name is Walter C. Dornez, retainer for the Hellsing family. A pleasure to meet you."

"Oh-h, hello Mr. Dornez. Please, call me Belle," she stammered.

He gave Belle what she thought was sly smirk. "Then I insist you call me Walter. Now, if I may ask, your lawyer informed us that you were bringing a pet?"

She nodded, holding the carrier up so Walter could see the beady black eyes of Kiwi. "This is my chinchilla, Kiwi."

"Then I ask that you keep a sharp eye on your pet, as we will not be responsible for anything that would harm her." Walter told Belle sternly. "Well, now that we have that settled, please follow me. We will have the rest of your bags brought to the manor later on."

 _Manor?_ Nodding, she followed Walter out of the airport to the parking lot where a shiny black car sat waiting for them. After placing her bags in the trunk, Walter opened the back seat door for her with a slight bow, and closed it behind her as she settled in the backseat.

Now, she was watching the scenery past by in a flurry of lights and colors. Kiwi occasionally scurried around in her carrier, squeaking loudly.

"Easy, Kiwi," She cooed. "We're almost there."

"Miss Belle?"

She straightened. "Yes Walter?"

His grey eyes watched her from the rear view mirror as he spoke. "I must inform you that there are parts in the manor that are off limits to everyone except a select few. I will make sure to inform you what rooms you are permitted to enter and which ones you are not. Also, understand that Sir Hellsing runs a military base on the property so please do not be alarmed if you hear the men running drills. You may run into a few of the soldiers but they are aware that you will be staying with us. Do you understand?"

"Mmhm."

He raised a disapproving eyebrow as the corners of his mouth pulled down. Quickly, Belle rephrased her answer. "Oh! Um, yes sir."

"Your father's family works closely to the British Royal Family. I cannot emphasize the importance of your manners and etiquette enough, Miss Belle.

"Yes sir."

Walter gave her a nod. "I will find a tutor in etiquette for you, Miss Belle."

"Oh, thank you." Belle nodded hesitantly.

"Of course," Walter said, bowing his head. "Ah, here we are. Hellsing manor."

Peering out of the car, Belle gaped up at the tall iron gates that loomed over the car. Pulling into the entrance of the driveway, Walter lowered the window and said something to the man at the booth. Leaning over to get a glimpse of the man, Belle's eyes widened when she saw some kind of gun in his hands and she slid back into her seat. Walter raised the window as a loud buzzer sounded and the gates groaned open. Driving up the long driveway that was lined with perfectly trimmed trees, Belle spotted what looked like 3 separate areas of ruins at opposite of sides of the property. Two large elegant fountains sat on either side at the end of the driveway, leading to the front steps of the manor. The manor itself looked like something out of a fantasy book, complete with clock tower. Pulling the car up to the steps, Walter stepped out and walked around to open Belle's door. Making sure Kiwi's carrier was firmly closed, Belle stepped out of car and stared up at the manor. She suddenly felt underdressed in her demin short overalls, pink long sleeve shirt and white tennis shoes.

Walter approached her with two men who were holding her bags. "Now then, these gentlemen will take your bags to your room. If you will please follow me."

Giving the two men nods of thanks, Belle hurried up the stairs after Walter. The massive doors opened with low groans, making Belle immediately think of a horror movie. As they walked in, Belle was pretty sure she could never stop gaping with wide eyes. The inside of the manor seemed even bigger on the inside than the outside and she was pretty sure that this will be the one and only time Walter will let her gape. Leading her up the one side of the 2 sided stairs, Walter began to point out what door or hallway lead her where.

"…that will lead you to kitchens. This door here is to the library where you may entertain yourself if need be. There is also an entertainment center few doors down with an extensive movie collection on demand so you may pick what you would like to view. If you follow that hallway-"

"Excuse me, Walter?" Belle asked, holding Kiwi's carrier tight.

He paused and turned, his face curious as to why she interrupted him. "Yes, Miss Belle?"

She turned around to point to a pair of rather extravagant doors that they had passed. "What do those doors lead to?"

Walter followed her line of sight and frowned. "Those, Miss Belle, lead into Sir Hellsing's office. You are not allowed in there unless you have been summoned."

Belle looked back at the retainer with a bewildered look. "I'm sorry. 'Summoned'?"

Walter gave me an expectant look. "Of course. You see Miss Belle, you are of Arthur Hellsing seed, but you were born out of wedlock and would have no standing in the Hellsing family tree. A stray seed that was not nurtured and tamed to be considered worthy to be of the Hellsing family."

The gleam in his slate grey eyes made Belle freeze as he walked closer to her, practically towering over her. She took a half step back, holding Kiwi's carrier even closer with trembling hands, her eyes wide.

"Sir Hellsing willingly agreed to take you in as you are a Hellsing, as much as it was greatly wished not to be true. Granted, an illegitimate child, but still a Hellsing by blood. And so my master agreed to take you in because Sir Hellsing is in need of another heir. Despite you being, to put it crudely, a bastard." Walter said lowly.

Belle started up at him with absolute fear and hurt at his words. She knew there was truth in his words; but she was still human who still could have her pride and dignity. Walter pulled back, taking in the image of the girl. Clearing his throat, Walter swept an arm out down to the rest of the hallway.

"Shall we?"

After pointing several rooms to which she was or wasn't allowed in, Walter decided that she was well informed before showing her to her room. Pushing the polished mahogany door open, Walter gave her a slight bow.

"Please feel free to add some personal décor if you so desire. You may relax here until I come to fetch you for dinner. Enjoy." And with that, Walter turned and strolled away, leaving the pale blonde and chinchilla to stare after him.

Taking one last glance at the disappearing retainer, Belle gave the doorway and uneasy look before stepping into her new bedroom.

"Holy. Shit." Belle whispered, her eyes wide.

It was huge. The walls were painted a dark grey with white trimmings. There were 4 large windows against far side wall, with a pair of white double doors that seemed to open to a balcony. A dark oak four-poster canopy bed with sheer white curtains was pressed against the far right of the room; a matching night table with an elegant reading lamp was next to the bed. The sheets of the bed were in various shades of blue, most matching the color of her eyes. At the sight of the 6 pillows on her bed made her snort. Who would need so many pillows? Placing Kiwi's carrier on the bed, Belle hurried back to the door to close it before going back to Kiwi and opening the carrier. Picking up the ball of squeaking fuzz, Belle cradled her pet against her chest while taking a better look the room.

A large dresser with a mirror was sitting opposite of the bed, a large expensive looking vase on top filled with vibrant and fragrant flowers. Next to the dresser were two door that Belle later discovered were a walk in closet and her own extravagant bathroom. A large impressive desk was place in front of one of the giant window, near her bed. But what was next to the desk was what made her jaw drop.

"No way…"

Kiwi's old cage was a good size for her, holding a dust bath for her with plenty of toys to amuse herself with. This new cage was huge, slightly taller than Belle herself. It have various levels with little bridges, toys, a dust bath, a water bottle, and everything a little chinchilla needed.

"They must really want me, Kiwi," Belle muttered, freeing the latch on the door and carefully placed the grey rodent into her new cage. Watching Kiwi smell and inspect her surroundings and finding the food and water, Belle turned to look at her bags that sat the foot of her bed.

"I'll deal with you lot later," Belle told her things wearily, slowly trudging towards the bed where she kicked her shoes off and crawled onto the bed with a sigh.

"So soft…" she mumbled, burying her face into the cool pillow.

With in minutes she fell asleep, the sound of Kiwi running about in her wheel being the last thing she heard. What she didn't see was the swirling darkness in her dresser mirror, and the great big red eye that stared at her with hunger in its gaze.

* * *

 **How'd I do? Does Walter seem like Walter? I tried to picture how he would act in this situation in the anime I felt like I nailed it.**

 **Guess who we get to meet next?**

 **Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey readers!**

 **Sorry that I haven't been able to update sooner but life has been so crazy as of right now but I apologize. But I'm so glad that so many of you like my story! This new chapter is a bit short, I know. But I'll make it up next chapter.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Belle stared down at the table in front of her, feeling her nerves twisting inside of her stomach. The number of plates, cutlery, and glasses in front of her practically gleamed with mockery at her as Walter set a small salad in front of her. The teen mentally gagged at the sight of the little red balls of mush that seemed to cover the lettuce.

Tomatoes. She HATED tomatoes. The taste was fine but the consistency…She shuddered at the thought. Looking up at the lanky retainer as he straightened up and crossed his arms behind his back. His monocle gleamed in the overhead lights.

"Now Miss Belle, as a member of the Hellsing family, you must have an understanding of proper etiquette and mannerism. This is the proper setting for dinner with an esteemed member of another household or one of the banquets that are hosted by the Queen regularly."

At the speed that her head whipped around, Belle was sure her neck cracked. "I'm sorry. The Queen? As in, the lady in Buckingham Palace? That Queen?"

He raised an eyebrow at her. "I highly doubt the band Queen would host a banquet for English nobility."

Embarrassment flew through her veins and Belle grimaced before saying, "Sorry."

Walter gave her a stiff nod before pointing to first fork. "When eating, you start from the outside towards the plate. Now this is the salad fork…"

* * *

"Spine straight and shoulders back, this is proper posture!" Walter instructed as the young blonde wobbled in heels from one end of the room to the other, balancing a large and heavy book on her head. "A lady must be able to move gracefully but firmly with a purpose."

"The heels I get, but is the book really needed?"

"Less talking more walking, Miss Belle."

* * *

"Tell me, Miss Belle. At your school of arts, did you receive any formal dancing lessons?"

"…"

"Miss Belle."

"….No?"

* * *

She flopped down onto her bed with a groan, making Kiwi look up from her sand bath. Pain radiated from her back and feet and she didn't even want to think about blisters. The only heels that she had ever worn were wedge boots. Reaching out to grab one the pillows, Belle buried her face into the lavender scented cushion with a sigh. Was this the price for being part of the 'esteemed Hellsing family'? Her thoughts turned back to her father, the mysterious head of the family. Her mother had told her that she looked so much like her father and Belle saw that as a reminder to her mother, of the man who got her pregnant and never made contact again. So far, she hadn't seen any photos or portraits of a man who resembled her when Walter escorted her throughout the manor.

The teen rolled over onto her back and heaved herself to her feet, groaning at the waves of pain that throbbed through her body. Hobbling over her bathroom, she took in the completely white bathroom with the clawfoot tub and for some reason, a separate glass shower. Turning the hot water on, she turned and inspected the basket of various bottles of oils. Rose, lemon, lavender, peppermint, vanilla, tea tree; and those where the ones that Bella only knew. She had no idea what Marjoram or Bergamot oils were.

Grabbing the lavender and vanilla, Belle unscrewed the caps and poured the oils to the water. Dipping her hand into the water, she swirled the oils around as the fumes rose into the air. Stripping, she stepped into the tub with a squeak before sitting down into the oil infused water. Leaning her head back, she stared up at the ceiling with a frown, her eyes half lidded before they slowly closed.

A loud clanging noise made her shoot up from the cooling water, her eyes wide in surprise. Looking around wildly, she stood up with a rush of water and grabbed one of the fluffy towels. Wrapping it around her body, she peeked her head up around the door to peek into her room. Looking around the room cautiously, she felt her stomach drop in horror. The door to Kiwi's empty cage slowly swung back and forth, squeaking in the silent room.

"Kiwi?" She called out, clutching the towel to her tightly. "Kiwi….come on out sweetie." She cooed, walking over to her bed and knelt to peer under her bed. "Kiwi?"

Glancing at her door, Belle gasped in a panic at the sight of her opened bedroom door. Scrambling to her feet, she yanked the door opened further to look into the hallways. Unable to see her little ball of fuzz, she slammed the door closed and raced for her dresser. Yanking out a pair of shorts and a tank top, Belle pulled on her pjs and ran to the door while trying to pull on her flip-flops. Opening the door, Belle walked out, scanning the floors with worry.

"Kiwi…" she called out softly, walking down the hall. "C'mere my little butternut."

The hallways were so quiet that every noise made the 16 teen year old jump out of her skin as she looked for her pet.

Walking around a corner, Belle gave the hallway behind her one last look before facing forward. "Kiw-Holy…"

When she was younger, she had seen a massive Great Dane and thought the beast was the biggest dog in the world. She was wrong.

It was sitting at the end of the hallway, hiding in the shadows the moonlight shone through the windows. Even sitting on it's hind legs it was tall, maybe coming up to her mid-chest. The long eared black dog stared at her with frightening red eyes, it's lips curled back in wicked grin. But the sight of Kiwi squirming in the dog's jaws Belle nearly cried out in fear.

The dog's lips pulled back even further, staring at her intensely with a low growl in it's throat. Kiwi thrashed in the dog's mouth, barking in a panic.

"Hey!" Belle said sharply, snapping her fingers at the dog. It growled even lower at her actions, hackles raised. "Let. Her. Go. **Now**." She ordered firmly, taking a step forward.

It didn't let go of her small pet, only increasing the grip it had on Kiwi who let out another bark of terror.

"Let her go, now!" Belle shouted.

Kiwi was now barking out of sheer terror and Belle started to run forward until a sharp voice sounded behind her.

"Alucard."

The sharp and hard British accent echoed throughout the hall, making Belle freeze place. Slowly, she turned around and met a eerily pair of matching blue eyes that were glaring at her so hard, Belle was ready to run for her life.

The woman standing behind her wasn't beautiful with the hard expression on her face, but she was comely. Long pale blonde hair trailed down past her hip, a pair of long locks hanging over her shoulders and resting past her chest. She was wearing a dark green gray business suit with what looked like a red cravat and a silver cross at her throat. With her arms crossed behind her back, this woman was down right terrifying.

Those glaring blue eyes moved from her towards the dog with the chinchilla in its jaws. "Alucard," the woman said again, her voice cold. "Let the creature go."

The dog, Alucard, stared at her for few seconds before dropping Kiwi to the ground. The little ball of grey hit the ground running and darted into the open arms of Belle. Cradling her pet close and cooing softly to her, Bella turned back to the woman with a grateful look in her eyes.

"Thank you," she exclaimed in relief. "I have no idea how she managed to get ou-"

"If your pet is out of its cage again I will not hesitate to let Alucard eat it." The woman interrupted, those eyes focusing on Bella again. "Has Walter not informed you of this?"

Bella blinked, flustered and a tad irritated of the woman interrupting her. "Well yeah, but-"

" _Yes_."

"…Pardon?"

"If you are to be part of the Hellsing family, then you will speak properly. Or has your mother failed to teach you proper pronunciation?"

Belle bit back a glare at the jab of her dead mother but replied, "No."

The woman narrowed her eyes. "Then be sure to use it. Now return to your room."

Chewing the inside of her cheek to stifle her anger, the younger woman hurried past the woman, resisting the urge to run from the woman and her dog.

* * *

She was just a child.

Integra watched her little half sister and the rodent scurry past her, putting as much distance between herself and the two of them. As soon as the tips of her long blonde hair vanished around the corner, Integra turned to face the grinning dog.

"What do you think you are doing, Alucard?"

The dog turned into a mass of red and black shadows, twisting and conforming into a tall and lanky figure. With a red duster coat, a red cravat and a large floppy brimmed hat, red eyes glowed over a pair of red glasses. His lips were still pulled back in that wicked grin.

"You have accepted her into the Hellsing family, Master. I simply wanted to see if she possessed the famous Hellsing strength that both you and your Father had. That little rat seemed precious to the girl, so I decided to test her. Sadly Master, you have interrupted my test."

The blonde rolled her eyes as she reached into her breast pocket and pulled out one of her cigars. Pulling a matchbox out and lighting a match, she held it up to her cigar before taking a deep inhale. Turning around, she began to walk back to her office.

"Leave the girl alone, Alucard. Let her have a few more precious days of peace."

* * *

 **TA-DA!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I DO NOT OWN HELLSING. I DO OWN MY OCS.**

* * *

 **Hellfire000** **: I felt bad making that happen to poor Belle and Kiwi! But I wanted to incorporate Belle meeting Alucard for the first time and having Integra swoop in to save the day. I plan on having the friends involved in the next chapter since they are such fun!**

 **Dragonmaster789** **: Glad you like it!**

 **Stratos263:** **Yeah…^.^'**

 **AwesomeFangirlOtaku01** **: I did update! :D As to Integra loving her baby sister….hmmmmm. Maybe, maybe not. Remember, Integra comes from a high social status and I'd imagine a love child in that class isn't really approved of. Like Catelyn Stark and Jon Snow from Games of Thrones. She's not happy he's present but she puts up with him. I'm so glad that you like my story though!**

 **Bom** **: HELLZ YEAH A NEW CHAPTER! SAVE THE KIWI! SAVE THE KIWI! I'm pretty darn sure that Alucard would of eaten Kiwi if Integra didn't show up.**

 **Trich** **: I'm glad you like the idea! I've seen stories where Integra takes someone in and cares for them like a sibling but I also wanted to express that the Hellsings are still human. So Arthur got rather carried away during his business trip and tada! Along came Belle.**

 **Guest** **: Aw thanks! I felt like Walter has to be a bit harsh cause his dead boss had a love child (as a mentioned before to** **AwesomeFangirlOtaku01).** **Working in a house for the high class people and along comes half commoner Belle who can't even waltz (Don't worry friends, I can't waltz either). I would like the idea of Alucard and Belle getting together, but I feel like he'll become more of a father/uncle figure towards her.**

 **AnaPSC01** **: I'm so glad you do! I personaly love your profile pic. Bepo and Law are too freaking cute.**

 **devildog452** **: I would like to aim for the TV verison. As to which one, I'm not sure. Hellsing Ulimate is bit more gore and violence compared to the regular Hellsing which has less gore but has an interesting plot line.**

 **Lu:** **I'm glad you love it! I'll keep on updating! Randomly but I'll update!**

 **Aetherious: Good to see you're interested! I like having feedback on these things. Belle is not running around in a towel (LOL!) but she changed into her PJs looking for her precious wittle baby :3**

 **1Laure-Lo:** **I updated! I updated! :D**

 **MaskAttack:** **I give you….a NEW CHAPTER!**

 **SnowKi** **: Ask, and you shall receive.**

* * *

The moment she was in her room, Belle slammed the door behind her and turned the lock, a loud click echoing in the large room. With Kiwi firmly in her grip, the youth leaned back against the door with a shaky exhale.

 _The hell was that?_

Belle liked to think she wasn't stupid. The woman had to be the older Hellsing half sister, their nearly matching hair and blue eyes giving her even more reason to believe it. Sliding down against the door, the girl curled into herself and cradled Kiwi close, stroking the trembling critter with a single finger.

What did she get herself into?

* * *

It was hard to sleep with the sun peaking out through the curtains, and all Belle wanted to do was curl up under her covers. But there was something that was even worst than an alarm clock.

And its name was Walter.

"Rise and shine, Miss Belle."

Belle groaned loudly, peeking over the covered to glare blearily at the man. "Walter…it's," she glanced over at the alarm clock. "6 in the morning. And I'm still on U.S time. Meaning 1 a.m. back in New York."

Walter raised an eyebrow at her. "But I believe the American saying is, 'The early bird gets the worm?'"

She groaned, ducking her head under the pillow. "I'm not a bird."

"No, but you do have great deal of things to accomplish today. So up, up!" Walter said cheerily, grabbing the sheets and giving them a yank, exposing Belle's body to the air.

Grumbling, Belle gave the old man a sour glare before crawling off the bed and shuffled to the bathroom. Few minutes later, she walked out with a bright green facemask, ignoring the quirked eyebrow Walter gave her and focused on her wardrobe for the day.

"Feeling a bit green today, Miss?"

"Hardee har har. I need exfoliate. Excuse me for caring about my skin."

Walter hummed, striding over to pick out dark blue formal blouse and a light grey skirt and offered it out to her. Belle gave him an insulted look and reached out for pair of skinny faded grey jeans and deep red tunic with long sleeves.

"Now can you please leave so I can change in peace?" She demanded, walking over to Kiwi's cage and refilling the chinchilla's food dish.

"Of course. I'll have your breakfast ready for you in the dining room." Walter said with a bow and left the room, closing the door with a soft click.

Listening to his muffled footsteps fade, Belle stood up and returned to bathroom to wash off the mask. Patting her face dry, the young woman changed her clothes and stuffed her pjs under her pillows before wandering out the door. Making sure the door was securely closed; she began to make her way down the hall. Everything around her was exceedingly lavish, with long curtains, thick plush carpet and the polished wooden floor. Every so often she paused to inspect a large painting or check her appearance in a mirror that adorned the hallways. While looking closely at large portrait of rather gloomy flowers, Belle heard what sounded like young woman's voice drifted towards her ears.

Frowning, Belle trotted down the end of the hall and peered around the corner into the new hallway.

No one was there.

Puzzled, Belle hurried to the next hall and looked around the corner. No one was around, leaving the woman confused.

"I could have sworn someone was here…" Belle frowned. "Huh."

With a shrug, she backtracked to the hall that she started from and wandered to where Walter had pointed out earlier on. The smell of cooked bacon and toasted bread lead her to a pair of double doors, making her grasp one of the handles and pushed the heavy door open.

"Good, you're here."

Belle froze at the sight of the older blonde that stared impassively at her over a delicate looking teacup. The woman from before was dressed in a fresh dark olive colored suit with a vibrant blue cravat held by the silver cross, her slim hands bare of any gloves. She took a sip from the teacup as Walter appeared from the shadows and led a pale Bella to her seat at the opposite end of the table. The table could seat about 14 people all together, but the two blondes were seated at the opposite ends of the table. Unfortunately, there were no large vases filled with flowers to hide behind to avoid the piercing blue eyes of the woman.

Never had Belle wished so badly that she could sink into the floor and hide from the hard stare aimed at her.

As Walter placed a plate with eggs, toast, and bacon in front of Bella, the woman placed her cup down with a soft clinking sound.

"Now, allow me to introduce myself. My name is Integra Fairbrooks Wingates Hellsing. I am Arthur Hellsing's heir and head of the Hellsing Organization so I am addressed as Sir Integra or Sir Hellsing. At the event of your mother passing, I became your only living relative that has custody of you. The Hellsing family has close ties to the Royal Family, and I am currently attempting to have you officially acknowledged as a member of the Hellsing family. But in the event that you were born out of a wedlock-"

Belle flinch, her hands twisted the long white tablecloth as her breakfast chilled.

"-that will make few things difficult. With your half commoner background, the other members of the Royal court will not truly acknowledge you." Icy sapphires narrowed. "Do you understand, Mirabelle?"

Belle nodded quietly. "I understand."

Integra nodded stiffly, drained what was left in her cup and stood, placing her napkin on the table. "Good. You will be tutored by a number of private tutors, including dance, etiquette, etc. Do you have experience in firing firearms?"

The younger blonde nearly choked on her own tongue. "N-No."

An eyebrow rose.

"No, Sir Hellsing."

"Fencing?"

"No, Sir Hellsing."

"That will be added to your tutoring. As Walter had informed you, is a military based organization. To put it simply, we are the bad guys that take down…things that bump in the night, so to speak."

Integra walked down the length of the table, her own eyes never leaving her little sister's.

"I have no intentions of having an heir of my own, in which I suppose it is a good thing that you were conceived." She explained, stopping in front of Belle with her arms crossed behind her back.

' _Dear god, she is tall_.' Belle thought, tilting her head back to look at Integra.

The older Hellsing narrowed her eyes even further. "Are you prepared to take on these hardships to become part of the Hellsing legacy?"

Belle chewed her cheek nervously. This was not how she imagined life would be here or that her father's family was that demanding. And being her sister's heir to the family business of being a military organization did not sound so thrilling. Belle had nothing but of tender and dare say, cowardice heart. She couldn't even hit a squirrel while driving without feeling bad, and this was a tree rat.

"Well?"

Blinking in surprise, Belle looked up at Integra who continued to stare down at her with narrowed eyes.

Feeling chills run up her spine, Belle licked her dry lips and gave Integra a slight nod.

"It…It will take some time to get use to and I'm sure it will be really hard but I will do my best."

Integra frowned. "It is a matter of life or death. If you are weak, you will fall and be consumed by darkness. You will become the heir worthy of the Hellsing name."

And then she left.

Belle could practically feel the heavy weight pressing down on her heart lift the moment Integra left the room.

"Are you alright there, Miss Belle?" Walter asked, almost a little cheerfully.

She sent him a withering glare and turned to her cold breakfast, ignoring the slight smirk on the butler's face.

* * *

 **So who is enjoying this oh so wonderful blizzard today? :)**


End file.
